


The Adventures Of Red Hood And His sidekick The Smol Bat

by Haruhime



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alfred Pennyworth is So Done, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Arkham Asylum is Terrible, Bruce Wayne Has Issues, Crime Fighting, Dysfunctional Family, Family Bonding, Fluff and Angst, Gen, I'm just including what I remember or like with the excuse that it's an AU, Inspired by Batman the Nightwalker Graphic Novel but not completely Canon to it either, Jason Todd Needs A Hug, Kid Bruce Wayne, No Romance, Not Canon Compliant, Platonic Relationships, Plot, Team as Family, There are more characters involved than mentioned in the tags, They cover it up with jokes and the NW Bruce was a lot more chill anyway, Timeline What Timeline, Young Bruce Wayne, both are somewhat depressed??, neither of them are okay, no beta we die like robins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:31:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25000168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haruhime/pseuds/Haruhime
Summary: In which Jason just wants to get to bed but ends up having to prevent a museum from being robbed at 2 am. Fighting incompetent amateur thieves and traveling through time while he's at it.
Comments: 29
Kudos: 111





	1. The Night In The Museum

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't figured out how to put things in italic and bold yet but brace yourselves for once I do.
> 
> Edit: I did warn you.

Jason had fucked up.

He looked back down into a pair of ocean blue eyes staring at him expectantly.

He had fucked up _royally_.

________________________________________________

It was supposed to have been another patrol. A **normal** Thursday night patrol for fucks sake, quick and nothing to dangerous or crazy. No Joker, no Poison Ivy. Maybe they'd stop a mugging or a bank robbery. Again nothing too complicated for him and Dick.

He normally was a total adrenalin junkie and on some days even feelt restless while waiting for missions. Patrols usually couldn't come quick enough but just this once he hoped for an eventless night. He hadn't admitted it but his leg had still hurt from their last fight with yet another one of Gotham's countless costumed fuck ups for villains during the previous night. And after doing all the patrols for this week he was rightfully tired.

He had hoped to reunite with his bed quickly after. Get some Ice for the still hurting limb and go the fuck to sleep. Little had he known that lady fate had other plans.

Plans that made him want to scream to the heavens and curse her name.

He and Dick had been on their way back when Tim informed them over their ear pieces that the security camera in the museums entrance hall had caught three people braking in before it's display switched to black. Having most likely been hacked in.

Really his bed had been so close.

________________________________________________

"Nightwing! Behind you!" Jason had warned his brother right before the criminal could have hit him.

Dick turned to him, "Red hood, I'll handle her-" he was caught off as he had to jump back to narrowly escape another hit from her staff. He grabbed it and tried to make her lose her balance. Without turning back he shouted "You go find the artifact she's after, Her companion might have reached it already."

He stood up from where he had been knocked down to seconds ago. Jumped over the heavy man he had shot in the leg and ran into the hallway.

Leaving the exhibit on human evolution behind he dashed forwards.

He spoke into his communicator " Replacement, you on?"

"Nah, I'm in Germany petting puppies." Jason could practically hear Tim's eye roll from the other side of the line.

"Ay don't get snarky with me you lil' punk. So where's the treasure?"

" _The Artifact_ is in the space exhibit. Just keep going till you see that freaky statue of Albert Einstein's head and continue heading left from there. You won't miss it."

He gave no response as there wasn't one needed and did exactly as told.

Out of the corner of his eyes he saw something move. His hand lingered on his gun before he grabbed it and shot a second after a woman had jumped from behind one of the thick marble pillars across from Einstein. The bullet hit her in the shoulder but she managed to tople him to the floor nonetheless.

They wrestled for a good 2 minutes before he finally succeeded in pushing her off of him. She got up before him and lunged back at him ready to strangle him, he kicked her with both of his legs and got up aiming his gun at her.

She snarled at him and he shot a blue banner hanging above their heads reading "Welcome to the Space Exhibit." he dashed inside as the heavy fabric fell on her. Giving him a few seconds to search for the artifact. Red Robin was right he spoted it immediately.

In the middle of the room stood a pedestal with a glass case, inside was a weird ring about as big as a bracelet and an inch wide in height. It had wires and symbols all over it. Looked almost like a piece of alien tech from a nineties scifi movie.

As he made to move towards it he heard an angry scream and heavy footsteps from behind him and nearly rolled his eyes at the "thief's" incompetence. Alerting the enemy that you're charging towards them? Tsk, what an amateur.

He turned around in a roundhouse kick hitting her in the chest and sending her flying a few feet away. Yet she tood up almost immediately, the bleeding of her wound albeit not all that heavy should have had her atleast a bit more disoriented. Jason found himself almost impressed.

"Give it up Red hood! We've got you cornered!" she grinned at him.

As if on cue Jason heard a set of footsteps from behind him and jumped to the side just quick enough to have the man from before run into his complice, wait, _what_?

How was he _standing_? Fuck, how was he even _walking_? Jason had shot him in the **thigh**. The _fucking_ **thigh**.

Distracted Jason noticed a moment to late that the guy was running towards him. He was punched in the stomach and hit the stone pedestal with his back and head. It started to woble and fell back breaking. The air was suddenly filled with the marmour's dust and he couldn't see. The glass case had fallen down between his legs and shattered the sound alarming the criminals.

He got to his knees as the dust cleared, making out the shape of the woman he tried to hit her but she was quicker and hit him with a strength she hadn't had before and he once again hit his back against the pedestal. Or well, what was left of it anyways.

The dust cleared completely and In that moment he got a clear look at both of the crooks and saw that their shot wounds aswell as any blood on their clothes was gone, Jason almost chocked as his gaze connected with a pair of green ones. Metas. _Nonhumans_ , fuck. Jason didn't notice the footsteps of other people heading his way.

Sure he had died and come back and dealt with all kinds of bastards. Hell this wasn't his first time fighting Metas either.

But things didn't seem like they'd end good for him right now, he had hit his head twice and felt his vision blur. He was towered over by two invincible Nonhumans and one of his guns wasnt with him but a good 20 feet out of reach and the other out of amo, not that it would have helped since you know, they're invincible nonhumans. Mutants or even Aliens. _Super_ inconvenient, God dammit, HE WAS FUCKING DONE FOR.

Just as the mutants? Aliens? Where about to possibly send him to his second death and Jason briefly considered whether he would burn alive considering evrything he'd done if he tried to pray- a black and yellow cape caught his attention when Robin jumped over him and he was able to make out both Red Robin and Nightwing's voices from somewhere behind him.

His vision blurred further and he was only able to make out the sounds of fighting around him. He tried to lift himself up, his hand touched something cold and round and suddenly Jason's senses were on high alert and he felt himself sucked forward like with a vacuum or how he imagined it would feel like when opening a planes door during the flight and suddenly he saw a lot more colours swivel around him as he heard the distant screaming of his brothers before losing conciousness after hitting something. Hard. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That stone podestal clearly was a payed actor!


	2. Of Rooftops And Alleys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason wakes up.
> 
> He decides he needs to have a serious conversation with the universe and wonders wether this was the famous bitch karma's doing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm to lazy to deduct how much I've already written based on how many characters I have left. Which is why the chapters are as irregular in length as they are.

Jason felt like he was flying while simultaneously sliding down a slide. Until he _didn't_. He felt something landing on his face and brought up his hands to pull it of but when he touched it... A newspaper? _What_?

He opened his eyes, immediately closing them at the sunlight.

Why in God's name was he facing the **SKY**!?

The newspaper..the sun...the slight moist feeling of the air and the noises he could hear in the distance...

He was laying in some alley, which in itself wouldn't be strange but... but _something_ didn't add up.

He had been on patrol with Dick... Tim, the museum, thieves-no mutants. In... In the _space_ exhibit, they must have been Aliens.

But still, how _had_ he ended up in an alley?

Hadn't the rest of the batmafia shown up?

Yes, Jason was sure he hadn't imagined his youngest brother's (not that he would ever call him that) cape and the other two's voices behind him.

It **had** been real.

Jason was _damn_ sure of it.

But what happened afterwards?

He had tried to get up and, and..

THE ARTIFACT.

_FUCK_

Jason shot up, the newspaper falling on his lab before getting blown of by the wind. He searched frantically for the piece of space tech.

 _It was gone_.

IT WAS _GONE_.

FUCK, FUCK, FUCK.

It must have been some sort of teleporting device.

Jason wasn't too worried about finding back to the manor, he knew the streets of this God forsaken city better than anyone else.

He stood up and headed to where the Alley connected with a road.

Once he was on a side walk with a view of the buildings, stores and people in front of him he froze.

He retreated _slowly_ back into the alley.

Up to where he had been laying only minutes ago.

There was a fire escape on the building on his right.

It looked brand **new**.

...

Jason started climbing it up to the rooftop.

From there he'd have a good view.

As soon as he set foot on the roof he started walking towards the edge.

Sure enough his suspicions were confirmed.

The streets, were less trash filled, the buildings looked newer, as new and spotless as anything could look in the even now dirty streets of _Gotham city_ that _is_.

The people down bellow were dressed in old fashioned clothing.

The store Windows and signs were different but Jason now recognized were he was, this was _Arson Alley_ , he'd never forget the layout of these streets.

The streets _he_ belonged too.

Gotham might be Batman's but her narrows and hidden alleys were Jason's turf. And he'd fight tooth and nail to protect them from any clown or crook who dared to try and claim them.

Now while Arson Alley wasn't too far from Crime Alley, where he had met Gotham's dark knight and stolen the tire caps of the batmobile, it was one of the streets that linked the poorer parts of the city to the wealthier ones.

The perfect place to do some pick pocketing.

Even know apareantly, he stared at the little girl, _seven_ at most, that had just grabbed some cash out of a wealthy looking man's pocket.

He didn't bother to _"help"_ him.

God knows that kid needed those few bucks more than _he_ did.

Jason sat down on the edge.

He got trasported somewhere by what he initially thought was a teleporting mashine.

To a place he _knew_ that looked _different_ and more old fashioned by a few decades at most.

It was getting **_increasingly_** clear what had happened.

But Jason didn't like what it _meant_.

But when the newspaper from earlier was blown up in the air and he caught it, getting a glance at the date his conclusion had been confirmed.

 _He_ had traveled back in time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No way, did it get blown to him by coincidence. That newspaper is fake news.


	3. Change of plans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not a chap, please read anyway.

Okay so my original plan for this story was for Jason to travel back in time and meet an around 10 years old Bruce. 

But I recently read "Batman: The Nightwalker: The Graphic Novel" 

And I loved it so much that I'm considering changing the plot by having Jason instead meet the 18 year old teenage Bruce from it who is quite a lot different from the one he knows. Just wait till he finds out Bruce was send to work at Arkham for his first act of vigilantism. 

And since that would change the story quite a lot (mainly the interactions between them, from a curious cute kid following an annoyed Jason around to them maybe becoming something like friends?) I wanted to let evryone who took the time to click on this know about this possible change and even ask if they'd still want to read it and/or for opinions. 

Should I continue the story like I originally planned and write a separate one for my second idea? I wouldn't be against writting both. It would just take longer. 

Please let me know what you think.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the link to the Graphic Novel for anyone who's broke like me and can't support the official releases. 
> 
> https://readcomiconline.to/Comic/Batman-Nightwalker-Special-Edition/Full?id=161096


	4. Adjusting to the times

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason has so little human interactions and so little sleep that he confuses a pedestrian woman's shock over his vigilante get up for worry over his safety.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothing much happens this chap but I think I have a plan on where to take it from here.
> 
> I've decided to go with the teen Bruce and write a separate story for the younger one that'll include more of the batfam. 
> 
> But I make decisions in matters of seconds and change my mind evry 5 minutes so that might change too. Keeping someone updated on my thought process and decisions on ANY matter is the equivalent of spamming someone repeatedly while switching between "Yes that" and "No this" 's
> 
> So honestly just expect to get both but not to find out on how and in what way until you do. 😅

Jason sat on that rooftop for awhile.

Just looking down at the streets below, watching the pedestrians underneath him hurry to wherever they had to be. A couple kids at the side of the street played a game of hopscotch. 

For a moment he was content with this, to just sit and focus on what was happening around him rather than his own huge problem that was threatening to push back to the front of his mind whenever he looked away from the playing kids or the cat's looking through the dumpsters for too long.

But he couldn't sit on that roof forever.

He realized that after a lady had looked up when walking and spotted him. She gaped at him and he had realized that he was sitting with both of his legs swung over the ledge and that she might have misunderstood. He quickly had lifted both his hands in a gesture of 'calm down nothing to worry about' and moved away from the ledge so that he know was sitting farther away from it on the roof and out of her sight.

He leaned on his left arm and reached up with his right to brush through his hair when he realized that he forgot that he was wearing his helmet. That might aswell have been what freaked out that lady.

He sighed and took it of taking a good look at it. It appeared broken. He frowned and inspected it further only to be almost electrocutted by the damaged wiring on the inside. That was bad. He had no access to any of the tools he would need so he didn't think he could repair it.

He still had his domino mask. So that was something, even if his ear piece seemed to be just as ruined as his helmet, meaning he could forget about trying to contact the Cave or Oracle. Or waiting for a signal from them...at least he had something to cover half of his face.

Remembering that woman's reaction he realized that walking around as Red Hood might not be the best idea. The people in his time knew to avoid him and didn't spare him a glance, too used to the bat clan and flashy villains running around. For the people of Gotham a fight between a villain and hero in front of their outside table was no reason to put their coffee down. That's just another Monday. Mr. Freeze freezing half of a building and the grocery store beneath it while robing the jeweler next to it? That won't keep anyone from going there to get the Vegetables that are on sale. That's just another Tuesday. You get the point. 

But the people now? They'd call the cops on him. He'd get arrested. No he couldn't have that. Fuck.

Going under the rada it is.

He only had his one gun with him. It was out of ammunition. He placed it in his Jacket's inner pocket. The gun holsters he took of and put in his pants deep enough front pockets. Then he zipped up his jacket and took of his mask. He climbed down the fire escape and rolled his helmet under one of the dumpsters, he didn't need it he had however removed the tracker in it and placed it in his chest pocket. If there was any chance it still worked he wanted to have it on him. 

Petting the Pocket with the tracker he tried to push back his anxiety over not ever being found and biting thoughts like that the others might not even look for him. 

He knew it wasn't true. They'd come for him. 

Still it was another story to believe it. 

He checked himself over again for anything that might seem suspicious and braced himself.

Best case scenario he could pass as a civilian and the worst case scenario was that he'd look like a low level thug.

He walked down the street joining In between the crowd of pedestrians. Doing his best to look as un-thug like as he ever had made an effort to in his life. 

Honestly he wouldn't even be surprised if he walked into a bank and the worker at the counter thought he wanted to rob the place. 

He shock his head at his stupid thoughts. He was hungry and he needed to come up with a plan of action. 

He was about to turn a corner when the smell of freshly baked brownies called him from across the street and he followed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The hopscotch kids are the true bad guys. 
> 
> They're so evil they used chalk they brought back from school.


	5. Patrolling In The Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason looking out for a fellow street kid with a sprinkle of daddy issues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long guys, School opened up again (full time! Despite the number of new covid cases!) and now I'm getting burrowed in assignments.
> 
> {Chapter might upset some readers}

In retrospect Jason should have known that nothing ever works in his favor.

....

He took a turn left taking note of the street sign and where he was. 

Jason had spent most of his day on the streets just trying to blend in while waiting for help. Which didn't arrive.

It would. 

It would. 

He had gone to a bakery seen that it had been well past 1 pm when he entered and drawn the conclusion that he had woken up at around 8 am in that alley. 

How that information was going to help him he had no clue but if he had learnt anything from his time as the second Robin it was to collect as much data as possible on a situation even if it seemed unimportant. And well also to punch criminals faces in. But that's beside the point. 

He remembered having felt an impact after getting sucked into the portal, his best guess? He fell right on the concrete ground. It had been 2 am nearing 3 now it was 7 pm. Assuming that despite having arrived in the past the time was the same, he had been knocked out for 5 hours and had spent 16 hours here in total. 

16 hours and no sign of rescue. 

They're working on it. 

Batman had dimension traveled before, it had taken longer than 16 hours for him to return. 

He walked holding his head low staring at his feet and turned another corner. 

Jason was being stupid. 

Stupid and insecure. 

They wouldn't leave you here idiot. 

Batman wouldn't leave you. 

Not again... 

Not this time.

He cares. 

But does he truly though...? 

A scream cut Jason off and before he could think he ran in it's direction already pulling out his gun to point it at a man towering over a young kid. 

It was the girl he saw pick pocketing this morning. 

Cornering the kid over a bit of cash. Pathetic. 

"Let her go or I'll fire."

The man looked unsure at his gun for about 5 seconds before apareantly deciding that he had nothing to fear. His hand gripped the girls dark wrist tighter. Jason noticed and took a step forward gun still pointed right at the man. 

" I'll only repeat myself once-"

"Oh come on, why don't you go pick up a woman, this girl is mine, man."

The kid whimpered and Jason halted for about 3 seconds before screaming bloody murder and shooting the guy. 

The man let go of the girl at the sudden noise face terrified he brought his hand to his hip searching for a gunshot only to realize there was none. 

Jason cursed, he had no bullets so he did the only thing he could think of. 

Trew his gun at the guys head causing him to fall grabbed the girl and ran. 

After having run a few minutes he set her down since he didn't hear anyone following them. 

The girl seemed to be shaken quite badly. 

Jason felt a twinge of sympathy, being a street kid wasn't easy especially in Gotham. 

"Hey." He rasped out. Her attention turned back from the pavement of the street to him. 

"You're safe now. Don't worry. Are we near where you stay? Can you walk there from here?" 

He deliberately didn't use the words house and home because he knew that it was always a possibility that she could be homeless or have a bad home-life and he didn't want to scare the kid away. 

She didn't talk but nodded at him. 

"Are you sure?" 

"Yeah." This time she looked him in the eyes. 

"Allright be careful."

He watched her walk away and once she was out of his sight he ran back the way he came. 

He had to go see if the guy was still there and if there was anyone else nearby. 

Once he was back in the alley he picked up his gun. It was one he's never killed with before. It meant a lot to him. 

Jason didn't spot anyone so he walked deeper into the alley. He might not have been in his own time but thinking back to the girl he saved he decided it didn't matter and that it was time to patrol.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can't think of something witty to say. 
> 
> Wait no I've got it, 
> 
> -wear your fucking masks.


	6. Late Night Gossip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason patrols the city and then stops to listen to some crooks gossip —About another vigilante!?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was originally supposed to be the chapter where he and Bruce meet buuuut I lost motivation halfway trough. I did manage to reach my average chapter length though so hurray. 
> 
> Working towards graduation guys, our teachers fear another lock down so there's a lot of pressure on writting all exams as soon as possible. T_T
> 
> *Edited the chapter

Jason had taken the alley to walk to a spot he recognized and used it to navigate and take one of his older patrolling roads from there on. 

He did it to re-familiarize himself with Gotham's streets. He was about 3 decades in the past so of course a lot of the buildings from his own time weren't build yet. 

That was going to be a problem he realized, if he was going to travel by rooftop, he'd have to familiarize himself with those too. 

He preffered taking his bike and staying on ground level but considering how he was lacking one right now he'd have to get back to rooftop jumping soon. 

Fortunately his grappling hook was on him. 

He was sticking to the streets for today though. 

It took only a couple of hours for Jason to start to feel himself slowly tire out. 

He kept going. 

In retrospect he really shouldn't be suprised by the lack of clowns and crazy's.

All he had dealt with in the last two hours had been two petty muggings and a simple thief trying to break into an apartment. 

Even with his slight limping and lack of weapon neither of the three posed any challenge. 

Two were knocked out and one was tied to a lamp post by the wrists, with a cable binder he'd found, for the police to collect. 

All in all his patrol had been rather uneventful. 

Despite that he had gotten a new knife and gun from both of the previous muggers. The knife was nothing special, a plain pocket knife, the gun while also nothing notable was atleast loaded. Unlike his own gun.

Maybe he should have checked them for money... 

Nah, he still had a couple of bills on his person. 

Besides the others would BE coming for him. 

He'll be fine. 

The sound of voices made him halt and listen. 

"—Mikey said he'd been stopped by a guy wearing a helmet."

The words guy and helmet caught his attention. 

Normally Jason would think that if anyone said that specifically in gotham they'd be meaning him. But he had thrown his away after his arrival in the past. When he had managed to break it after falling through that stupid portal. Not only that he hadn't been here for long and sure as hell didn't remember a Mikey. 

They couldn't mean batman, he hadn't started yet. Hell Jason himself wasn't even born yet. Dick was though, he had to be about 1 or 2 now. 

He did his best to stick to the shadows and be quiet. 

"George said the same thing! So that bastard wasn't lying?" 

Jason looked up and spotted a spot on the rooftop that he'd be able to observe the three men from better. 

He fired his grappling hook and made his way up.

Years of training allowing him to do that near soundlessly.

"I thought he'd been lying too keep the goods to himself so I took him out."

"Some guts you have Matt, The boss mann will be pissed."

So they were transporting some sort of goods, could be weapons or drugs, the usual with gotham criminals, even if in recent years, in his own time, "merchandise" such as Kryptonite had risen in popularity between the better skilled dealers. 

Which with just how much dough Luther and other enemies of captain Kansas were willing to spill for the green rocks definitely was no surprise. 

Dealings aside they had a boss. Now, it was obvious that it wasn't any of the villains he fought on the regular. No, if his memory served him right then none of Gotham's trade mark crazys were active yet. And wasn't that a strange thought? The Joker was probably somewhere in gotham right now living a pre- chemical accident mundane live that didn't include terrorizing the city on the daily. 

Something in his gut twisted at the thought and he scoffed. Wether out of disgust over picturing the Joker as anything else than what he knew him as or the burden of such knowledge he didn't know. 

If it wasn't any of the lunatics then these guys must be working for one of Gotham's many mafia families or gangs that it was previously known for. Before it became nut case city. 

"When were we meeting with the falcone's errand boy?" 

"He should be here in an hour."

"Then why are we so godamn early, Jefferson? 

"Because of the guy that handed Mikey to the cops."

"Heard he wore some sort of armor suit. Also heard that he called himself a hero."

"Hah! I doubt it with the police being after him."

Now that CERTAINLY had Jason's ATTENTION. Suit, vigilante , chased by the police. He needs to find out who this guy was. A small part of him thought that it may be someone from his family searching for him. He didn't dare hope though. 

This could very well be an alternative universe he realized. 

He wanted to hit himself, why hadn't he thought about that sooner. 

So Gotham had a vigilante before batman in this one. If Bruce even became the bat in this one that is. 

"Boys quiet down. I heard something." rasped out one of the men that had been quiet up until now and sounded like he'd been smoking evryday for the past 20 years. 

Jason looked at the roof brick that dropped on the ground because of him. 

Shit, rookie mistake. 

Well might aswell act now. 

He jumped down from the roof onto a car that was parked near the men. 

"I happened to over hear your chat gentlemen and count me interested! Now what can you tell me on this hero pal of yours?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jason should have waited, those two guys didn't even get to discuss yesterday's football match, the weather OR the harms of toxic masculinity in our society yet.


	7. Getting Information 101

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Contination of what you previously read.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No Bruce here either, sorry. But he'll joins us soon enough. 
> 
> It's EXTREMELY SHORT. I know I could have waited longer and written more but I wanted to post at least SOMETHING however short before all my exams start tomorrow and I'll be left with far less writting time.

All three of the crooks stood alert. 

"Who are you?" growled the one with the smoker's voice.

Jason saw him give his accomplice to the left a side glance that made the man slowly move his hand underneath his coat, where he most likely hid a gun.

He made sure to ignore it, better to let them believe they had an adventage over him.

He slowly rose from his squatting position on the car he'd previously jumped on.

The only thing covering his face were his red domino mask and bangs. It felt odd to feel the cool wind in his face and to have to think about what expression to make. With his helmet he didn't usually worry about these things. Luckily it was a dark night and he was raised to navigate it's darkest spots.

He spread his arms "Now now, that's none of your business now is it? But fine I'll indulge you, they call me the Crimson killer, I mean no harm to you, you seem to be good men, that guy in armor on the other hand..."

There was no way he could introduce himself as the Red hood, also it's wasn't like they knew him to know he was lying. These guys could however mistake him for an accomplice of that other vigilante. —That Jason did want to find with no intention of doing what he was implying to the men. Not that there was a guarantee the guy would help him but Jason hoped he could atleast convince him that his situation was just as much his problem as they were working in the same line of business in the same city no less. 

But right now he had to convince these punks that he didn't hunt guys like them for breakfast first.

"What's your deal with him?" the man on the leftspoke, hand still underneath his coat.

"He's being called a hero and quite frankly it pisses me of."

"wh—

"You know what else pisses me off? Idiots that ask too many questions."

"You-

"How about you just listen to what I have to say first?" 

"Spit it out!" the same man hollered. 

"My my impatient now are we?" he rolled his eyes and smirked at the guy to rile him up further. 

The man pulled out his gun, he'd been holding onto and started firing.

Bingo. 

Jason doged the bullets and tackled the guy down. 

He flipped out his own gun from his sleeve and kicked the other's out of his hand. 

The idiot underneath him gasped as Jason held his gun to his head, arm around his neck. 

Jason decieded to speak while the other two men were still looking unsure on what to do. 

"Tell me all that you know about this hero."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... Oh was I —was I supposed to write something here?


End file.
